Wolfram's Evolution
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Yes Yes, I know I am REALLY bad at summaries: Yuuri has noticed that Wolfram has been acting oddly and it is then that he dicovers the secret... A blood thirt too great to ignore any longer... one-shot-this is actaully an experiment.... heh heh


Well I felt like typing some fan-fiction (rather then the story I'm supposed to be typing 'sucker of blood') heh, so anyway, this is the result of me being bored and wanting to write. Oh, and my exams are coming up so for like 2 weeks I must resort to studying viciously (which I am never able to do so far in my 15 years of life ). May we all pass the exams in our lives with flying colors…

x-x-x

Title: Wolfram's Evolution

Alternate Title: Wolfram the Vampire (I like this one…)

Summary: Yuuri notices Wolfram has been acting weirdly and finds out a mighty secret of Wolfram's that he had kept hidden. A blood thirst to great to confine.

Disclamer: I do not, by any means own Kyo kara Moah, for if I did, there would surly be some vampires…

Rated: Teen I guess cause of the boy on boy thing and limeness…

-x-x-

Bedtime. The time almost all of Shin Makako went to sleep and when their minds wandered in the dimension of dreams. Almost everyone's mind that is.

Yuuri was up and tossing in his bed. His mind was turmoil of thoughts. Thoughts to do with Wolfram. The blond had been acting weird lately. Very weird.

Yuuri put his hand underneath his head on the pillow and looked up at the high ceiling abvoe. Something was wrong with Wolfram he knew. Wolfram skin had been getter paler everyday. Just yesterday Yuuri had commented on it, which resulted in Wolfram staring at him with a peculiar look in his eyes then locking himself in his room. He had spent the entire day there and it seemed he would spend this night as well.

Yuuri was lonely in the large bed that was usually occupied by the blonde and himself. He missed him so very much. Yuuri knew that he probably liked Wolfram more then a friend for why else did he have indecent thoughts about him? Yuuri blushed scarlet and covered his eyes with his arm.

He wanted Wolfram to want him and be able to talk to him, if need be. So why was Wolfram not talking to him? Yuuri thought maybe his should tell Wolfram his feelings but, then what if the blond thought he was lying just to make him feel better. Wolfram would probably think that if anyone would.

Yuuri lay there, alone on his bed contemplating all the things that had happened to him. He lay there as his mind worked furiously to think of a solution to the problem with Wolfram. Maybe he should go to Wolfram's room and try to work with him. He wanted to help Wolfram. He really did. Also for some reason the whole of Blood Pledge Castle thought that some argument had happened between Yuuri and Wolfram and that was why Wolfram was acting the way he was. But Yuuri knew he was innocent. On the contrary to what everyone thought, Yuuri did not dislike Wolfram at all but he needed time as well to make sure of his feelings.

Lost in his thoughts and to the beckoning darkness of slumber, Yuuri closed his eyes as his mind started to drift in to sleep. A sudden and slow knock on the door woke him up.

Yuuri bolted up in his bed, startled. Who could be coming to his chambers at this time? Had someone broken in? Was there a fire somewhere? He didn't smell smoke.

Barefoot, he walked over to the door and opened it just a little to see who his nightly visitor was.

Out of the crack in the door, Wolfram angelic face peered at him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said in a surprised voice. Was Wolfram feeling better?

"Yes."

Yuuri smiled, relaxing his tense posture and then invited Wolfram in, opening the door wider.

Wolfram was still in his soldier uniform but without the jacket. Why was that?

"Wolfram, are you okay?"

Wolfram smiled letting his feet take him straight over to the grand bed and then sat. Yuuri walked over to him. Something did not seem right… Wolfram did not seem himself. In the pastel light of the moon, Yuuri saw Wolfram's golden hair shimmer and noticed the extreme paleness of Wolfram's smooth skin.

"Wolfram your skin is even paler. I think you should go see Gisele."

Wolfram shook his head. "She can not help me."

"Well then umm…" he couldn't think of anything else to suggest. Maybe Wolfram should stay with him so he could keep and eye on him. "Do you want to sleep here with me tonight? If you feel sick at all, I will go call Gisele? Ok?"

Wolfram smiled, nodding a little but it was not his usual smile. There was some deeper meaning behind it.

Both boys lay on bed at opposite sides. Even though they were close there was a distance between them. There was tension in the air and Yuuri breath was caught in his throat as if he was waiting for something to happen. He let go of his breath as soon as he realized that he had been holding it.

"Yuuri," Wolfram broke the silence "If… if I was not human nor masoku, then would see me as different?"

This was an odd question to ask but, for some reason, Yuuri knew it meant a lot due to the fact that Wolfram's eyes were oddly glinting as he looked steadily at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed at the gaze and was glad of the darkness that hid it. "Human, demon or what ever. You would still be Wolfram." Yuuri really liked Wolfram. Even more then just a friend.

Wolfram smiled, no, he **grinned** and Yuuri saw two sharp canine teeth glinting in his mouth. Wolfram's rosy lips seemed to lift and show those fangs like a curtain would for a grand show.

Yuuri's dark eyes widened as comprehension came. Pieces of the puzzle fit into place. Wolframs dislike to go riding. His inactivity in the day. His paling of the skin. How he seemed to eat less. How he stared at Yuuri.

A alluring voice spoke to Yuuri. "Yuuri…your blood smells delicious." Wolfram smiled and sat up, moving towards Yuuri. He prowled on the bed as if he were a large cat hunting and cornering its helpless prey. Yuuri could not move an inch for his mind had yet to absorb this situation, though his breath came faster. He might as well have been completely paralyzed.

Wolfram inhaled deeply and a sigh escaped him and his eyes lids fell. He memorized that smell. Yuuri smelled oh, so enticing. It had been **so** hard for Wolfram not to bite him for so long but Wolfram knew, Yuuri wouldn't really mind. Now that he was what he was, he could read minds and Yuuri's had told him everything he wanted to know. He had been craving for Yuuri's blood and had watched how his appetite for food grew less and his lust for Yuuri blood grew ever increasingly. He wanted that crimson blood and Yuuri along with it.

Wolfram was right beside Yuuri now. Their faces could almost touch. He liked this nearness, this closeness. He really loved Yuuri way more then Yuuri loved him. Yet. All that would change he knew. He would make it change.

Wolfram long finger ran across Yuuri's jaw sending shivers down his spine. So that is what Wolfram was. What he had become. He looked at Wolfram's illuminating figure in the moonlight. Wolfram looked gorgeous. So beautiful like that. Yuuri's heart started to beat faster and louder.

Wolfram moved him self so he was on top of Yuuri with his arms holding him up so that their bodies did not collide. He held Yuuri in a cage of flesh so he would not escape. "Do you know what I am Yuuri." Wolfram voice was like velvet on silk. Smooth yet deep. Yuuri nodded his head. Wolfram bent low with his light hair cascading down to mingle with Yuuri's dark. He paused for moment just above Yuuri's blushing face and then kissed him. Wolfram pinkish lips met Yuuri's red ones. A few moments later, after getting over the shock of what Wolfram was doing exactly, Yuuri kissed him back. Love passed between their lips in heated breaths.

Their kiss deepened as both explored the other for the first time, only separated after Yuuri ran out of breath. Kissing Wolfram was like nothing Yuuri had experienced before and it left him flushed and unable to think of anything other then him. Wolfram nuzzled Yuuri's neck and bit him playfully. His breath heating the skin. Yuuri's own fingers ran through Wolfram's golden hair. The very hair that he had once fantasized about touching not so long ago.

Slowly, as not to surprise Yuuri, Wolfram started unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a question in his eyes. Wolfram answered with a breathtaking kiss. Yuuri's chest tingled where Wolfram's fingers touched him. Every touch felt as if it were filled with electricity.

Before he knew it, his Yuuri's shirt was completely of his body and lost somewhere on the floor. Wolfram smiled appreciatively and smelled Yuuri's scent. The scent that had been teasing him for so long. Quickly, Wolfram took of his own shirt, discarding it somewhere. Once again he lay on top of Yuuri with their bodies seeming to mold together. Where their skin touched they both felt pleasure.

Wolfram soft hands slid underneath Yuuri's body and then flipped him over so Yuuri lay on him. His hands moved all over Yuuri's back, leaving no place untouched while they both kissed in a heat of passion.

Wolfram could not take it any longer. The blood sang to him. Putting Yuuri's naked back to the bed, Wolfram was on top of him one more. He looked into Yuuri's dazed eyes.

"You know what I am?..."

Yuuri paused. "Yes."

"You're not scared of me?"

"No." Wolfram smiled showing Yuuri his fangs and making Yuuri realize once again just how stunning Wolfram was and how his body was that any man would yearn for.

"Well then…" Saying only that, Wolfram moved down and brushed his red lips to Yuuri's neck, licking the warm skin and savoring it. Smiling once more at Yuuri's reaction to this, he let his fangs elongate and sank them into Yuuri's soft inviting neck. Yuuri blood was the sweet elixir of life to him as it gushed into his mouth and Yuuri moaned in pleasure. Blood was what Wolfram needed. It was what all of his kind needed. But **he** only needed Yuuri's.

Why do you ask?

Because he was a vampire …

And Yuuri was his one and eternal, mortal mate…

x-x-x

I just wanted to write something where Wolfram would be the vampire…I had just wanted to experiment…well I think I could have done better on this… oh well ,what is done is done…

Why do you not review and tell me what you think of this? I wrote this in like 2-3(probably 2 and a half) hours so it could have been better.

Until next time, this vampire writes…goodbye…

-bite-


End file.
